During conventional flip chip to module mounting, stress induced by the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the chip and the module may be transmitted through the solder bump structure into the chip causing in damage in the wiring levels of the chip directly under the solder bumps and ultimately resulting in chip/module failures. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a structure and method to monitor the occurrence of such failures.